History
The Gods More often called "The Eternals", are Ayen and Alissa. They are also known as the "Eternal Twins", the "Twin Gods", or "Double A" by PLACEHOLDER. They have been absent from the world for so long that the only details of them are given in ancient records, which still only give vague descriptions about these gods. Culture surrounding the gods Some common phrases used around the world are: *May you earn Ayen's forgiveness. (Good luck) *Ayen, forgive us. (phrase of fear) *Strive for absolution. (do your best) *Praise her sacrifice. (Thank God) *May you find peace with Alissa. (Rest in Peace) *Ayen did love Alissa. (A trivial matter that matters a lot.) *We disappoint her, and yet she saved us. (there's always hope) **She gave birth to the 5 so that they lead us to better ways, but they too would have disappointed her. *Pray for Ayen's return. (Hope for the best) *Vindicate us all! (A phrase used in opposition to the other common phrases. It suggests that humans were never to blame. It is a righteous idiom.) **Strive for vindication! In the northern parts, it is believed that Alissa still exists in the magic that surrounds them, so their phrases are different. * Alissa watch over you. * With Alissa's resolve! * Ayen abandoned you! (This phrase suggests that Ayen abandoned one individual but not the other, suggesting that all hope is lost for that individual.) ** He abandoned us all! (We are all doomed.) The Athiere Circle The circle has ancient records and illustrations that show two figures placed in a Yin Yen fashion. They are described as two children who run around in the vast halls of existence and create worlds. However translations describe that the gods do not have a corporal form, and that these two children are simply a way for the human mind to interpret them. The old records of Lore Alissa sacrificed herself to save humanity from an impending doom. Ayen blamed humanity for the loss of his sister, and abandoned them forever. The Overseers Created by Alissa's sacrifice, they represent all magic. They are also known as the five. *Life, Growth *Death, Decay *Peace, Truth, Protection *War, Fire, Destruction *Time, Lore, Main Storylines The Shattered Metropolis: Book 1 King Remus receives a prophecy that entails the destruction of Solaris, the city in the sky. Pursuing knowledge of how to prevent such future from happening, he makes contact with Briethor, one of the three beasts of destruction. Briethor promises Remus that he will help prevent the destruction of Solaris, by helping Remus achieve greater power to protect it. Briethor manipulates Remus throughout the storyline, asking him for human sacrifices, and other unspeakable acts. Kathel, Finely, and Jame, work together to investigate. SUBPLOTS: Kathel - Adventurous and curious, Kathel always escapes the grasps of his overprotective father to go and further explore the city, until he finds out that the prosperous city of Solaris is a much darker place than it seems. Finely - With no memory of her past, Finely lives in the Church of the Twin Gods, helping with chores and mentored by the priest. Jame - Captured, enslaved, and separated from his brother, Jame is forced to work in the underground mines of Solaris, looking for a rare material that supposedly exists in the city's core. RESOLUTION: When Kathel finds out what his father has been doing, it was too late as Briethor had gained total control of Remus to an unrecoverable extent. As they battle, Kathel realizes that for some reason, he has the power to completely negate any of Briethor's attacks. Ultimately Kathel kills Briethor, and in the process, his father. Kathel's mother who was imprisoned deep in the dungeons, is released, and she imprisons Kathel for "murdering" the king.